Work and Butterbeer
by Leira Carroll
Summary: I'm pretty sure there's no swearing. NE way. Erin and Amber go to get a job!


Work and Butterbeer  
  
"Erin," Said Erin Potter's best friend Amber Black. "Wha?" Replied the blissful girl. She was sitting on Ronald Weasly's lap. "We need a job. I want money for Christmas presies!" said Amber. "Ooh. Yah. Erin, you need a job." Said Ron at the thought of better presents. (But then again kisses weren't so bad.) "Sure. I could use a job. So could you especially Amber. It could be an excuse to get out of potions too...." Erin. "Yah. Next Hogsmead weekend then, right?" "Sure. We can go see if anyone will hire us!" "Woohoo! My girl is getten' a job!" said a new voice. It was Fred's. Fred and Amber had been going out ever since Erin and Ron were. In fact the same day. But it was all weird. Erin and Amber were god –sisters. Erin being Harry's twin and Amber being Sirius's daughter. Then there was the fact that Fred and Ron were brothers. It was very weird. "Sure. So were should I get a job at Fred, hun? The Three Broomsticks? HAH! Like they would hire a couple of 15 year olds! But they have Butterbeer...yum..." "Well, I heard they have like a club there after 10:00! You could work there...Erin could go work at like the post office or something." Then he saw Erin and Ron's looks..."Ok. So Erin could work there too. My gosh! I was just kidding!" He said hastily. "I think it'd be FUN!" said Erin. "We could dance or something!! Fun. And maybe we'd get free Butterbeer!" "Yah, then I could come and watch you dance Erin...fun...you're a good dancer to...." Said Ron. He winked. "Oh and I have the most PERFECT outfit for us both!" Said Erin. "Uhoh!" Said Amber "Yah!" replied the two boys. They new what Erin considered a "perfect outfit" for that situation.  
It was the next Hogsmead weekend, and Amber and Erin were really excited. "Ok, so like what do we do?" asked Erin. "Um...Well I suppose we could just go into the Three Broomsticks and ask how old you have to be to work there and if they are looking for workers." Replied Amber. "I hope you get the job...." Said Ron. "Yah. Dancing girls...the place was missing that. Well, the others don't count. They suck." Said Fred. "Oh. And you know this HOW?" said Amber. "Ummm.... I.... u...err." he replied smoothly. "Uhu. That's what I thought." Amber said. "Lets just HURRY!" said Erin impatiently.  
"So, you two ladies want to work here?" Said the lady behind the counter. "Yep." Said Amber. "Well, we were looking for some girls for the night shift...how old were you again?" "15?" Amber said. "Fifteen? Well...maybe...how...erm...comfortable are you around men? Or do you have boyfriends?" "Oh, that! It doesn't bother us. They want us to work here. It was their idea..." Said Erin finally. "Oh. Well then...come with me...." She said and led them to a room in the back. She knocked on the door and someone inside said, "WHAT?" "I found two girls that want to work for you sir...for the night shift..." replied the lady "OH! Be right there!" said the voice. It was rough and groggy. "Aha! Two of 'em ay? Well, they ARE young." The man said after opening the door. He was old and errm...interesting looking. "Fifteen sir." Said the lady. "Hmm...perfect age." Erin and Amber just looked around trying to look unassuming. "Names?" asked the man. It took them a while to realize the man was talking to them. "This is Amber Black and I'm Erin Potter." Replied Erin suddenly breaking the silence. "EH? Black? And Potter?" Said the man; he let out a low surprised whistle. "Err...yes..." said Amber. "Well, I suppose I could give you two a trial before I hired you. Come to the Three Broomsticks at 10:00 in...appropriate clothes. We'll let you dance tonight and see how you do. And here's a slip to um... make sure you get here," He said.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
So at 9:30 the girls left the castle and trooped across the grounds. Surprisingly no one tried to stop them. Wands lit and cloaks on, the travel was fine. They walked up to the Three Broomsticks and went in. They went up to the lady behind the counter again. She smiled and said, "Come with me." Amber and Erin followed her back to the same door. The woman knocked and this time the man didn't hesitate to come to the door.  
  
"Ahhh! The new ones! My fresh meat!" he said gleefully.  
  
Erin and Amber gave each other nervous looks. "Come with me!" he said. and they followed him to another door down the hall. He opened it and they saw what looked like a backstage. "This is the backstage." He said. "In a few minutes the curtain will be drawn and they're will be some music. All I want you two to do is dance ok? That's it. I'm not expecting anything fancy from first timers. Now, take off your cloaks and show me what you're wearing." Erin proudly took off her cloak and Amber casually threw hers against the wall. The man nodded "Very nice. Where did you get these?"  
  
Erin looked down at her black halter-top and sparkly red mini skirt and her matching tennishoes. Then looked at Ambers same outfit. "I made them. Not hard." She twirled showing a glimpse of her matching underwear. Erin pulled some sparkly red and black hair pom-poms from her pocket and gave two to Amber. They pulled their hair up into two bouncy floofy pigtails.  
  
"Nicely done girls. Now show them what you've got!" He walked away and they heard the announcement that there were two new dancers for the club, so give a round of applause to Miss Erin Potter and Miss Amber Black! The crowd whooped and hollered then a very familiar song came on as the curtain rose. It was surprisingly enough, one of ACE's new songs! ACE was Amber Cathreen and Erin's band. It was their first single on the radio called "An Ace up my sleeve." Erin and Amber laughed as they walked on stage and saw an oversized common room with waitresses going around serving drinks. They looked at each other and went into the dance routine for their song. After that the curtain dropped to the whoops and cries, whistles and cheers of a stunned audience. And the applause of a stunned manager.  
  
"You two girls were amazing!" The old man cried.  
  
"You know, that was our song...." Erin said.  
  
"You're the Erin and Amber from ACE?" The man said, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"Yeah..." said Amber. "How many Amber Blacks and THE Erin Potters do you meet?"  
  
"So anyway, we already had the routine for that song worked out..." Erin confessed.  
  
"So, maybe you could let us go to a different song?" Amber suggested. The old dude thought about this for a moment. "Well, I suppose to see if you REALLY got what it takes we would have to have you dance to a song you didn't know...." He yelled to the people working the music. "Put on something really good!" then he turned to the girls. "Ok. Show us what you've got." He pushed them out onto the stage and another song started playing.  
  
Erin and Amber exchanged nervous glances but started dancing anyway. They did perfectly. It looked like they had a routine, but they were really just improving. They knew what the other was going to do though. In the light of the stage, a black band shone on Erin's middle finger on her right hand. That band gave them a psychic connection. Amber was a psychic person and Erin had a bit of the ability. She was awesome at the crystal ball. So they could read the other's mind. It was awesome. After the song was over, the curtain was drawn and applause and cheers met their ears.  
  
The old man held out a hand. "Congrats. You've got the job. My name's Gordon and you work for me now."  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Three! 


End file.
